The Shaggy Dog 2
by CtRaccoon211
Summary: A sequel to The Shaggy Dog 2006 film. Dave's family gets to be in Dave's shoes as they each experience being a dog.
1. Chapter 1

The Shaggy Dog 2

Author's Note: I don't own Shaggy Dog, Disney, or any affiliations of it.

The Douglas family had returned home from their vacation in Hawaii, Khi-Yag-Po was returned to Tibet and all was peaceful again.

Dave and his wife, Rebecca were reclining on the couch watching TV. Then a news flash interrupted the program they were watching.

"This is an emergency bulletin," said the news anchor "Dr. Kozak, a former Grant and Strictland scientist has escaped from jail today, residents are asked to be on high alert for this man."

Rebecca turned off the TV and turned to look at Dave, who curled up next to her on the couch. "Boy, that's pretty scary," she said "I wonder where he is."

"Well, I bet he's far away from here," said Dave, stretching out like a dog. He still had dog like traits in him. "Well I think it's time for bed," said Rebecca, stretching.

"Yeah lets hit the hay," said Dave, walking toward their room. As Rebecca crawled into bed, Dave finished brushing his teeth and walked into the room.

"Goodnight," said Rebecca, "Goodnight," said Dave. Both went to kiss eachother, but Dave's dog side took over and he jabbed his tongue into her mouth and slobbered a little.

"Ewww! Dave!" said Rebecca, reflexively swallowing. "I'm sorry," said Dave "It was the dog thing...," "It's okay, just gross," said Rebecca.

"Oh well, g'night," said Dave, turning the light out, "G'night," Rebecca said, turning over on her side. But what seemed like a gross act, was going to have a profound effect...

***Inside Rebecca's Body***

The drool that Dave put in Rebecca's mouth by accident contained the virus that turned Dave into a dog. The virus began to spread through her digestive system then her blood stream. What could become of this?

Author's Note: R&R Please! It's My first Fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: If I could ask the readers who've seen The Shaggy Dog (2006) could help me.

In the credits, when the actors are shown, they have a picture of a dog to go along with them.

I need help identifying what breed(s) of dog they are. Thanks!

Also: I do not own The Shaggy Dog, Disney, or other affiliates.

Chapter 2

It was a bright and cheerful morning. Dave was in the kitchen making some coffee, taking in the smell of outside from an open window. With his dog senses he could smell a myriad of aromas. People, other dogs, food, and a few other things.

Meanwhile, in their bedroom, Rebecca woke to find something unusual. She was at the foot of the bed. "Hm, that's strange," she said as she got up. Afterward, Rebecca went about her normal morning routine, taking a shower, brushing her hair, etc. After heading toward the kitchen she realized what she had done. When she got out of the shower she shook herself dry and when she brushed her hair afterward, it was different.

She shrugged it off and went into the kitchen and found her family eating breakfast. Dave was having cereal, Carly was having toast, and Josh was having scrambled eggs. The strange part, Rebecca could what they were having by just using her sense of smell.

_Okay_ she thought_ now it's just creepy_. Rebecca sat down at the table and helped herself to some cereal. After breakfast, Carly and Josh went to school with Trey and Dave and Rebecca were getting ready to go to work. "Don't forget hon," said Rebecca, grabbing a few extra things "I'll be home late tonight, I'm going to the gym," "Alright," said Dave "That means I have to make dinner." Rebecca smiled "Yes, you do," "Okay," said Dave, ready to leave. "Love you," he said, giving her a smooch, "Love you too," said Rebecca and licked Dave on the cheek, "Ewgh," said Dave to himself. Then both Dave and Rebecca departed to there respective workplaces.

Somewhere hidden a man is seen reading a newspaper with Dr. Kozak on the front page. He grunted and threw it to the floor. "I will get my revenge," he said "I will get it."

Author's Note: Remember R/R Please! Also don't forget about the help I need. If you have an answer to my problem send me a Private Message.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Just a reminder that I need help. I mentioned the problem in the previous chapter.

I do not own The Shaggy Dog, Disney, or any other affiliates.

Chapter 3

Carly looked out the the window of Trey's car. She and Josh went to school with Trey when their parents were late to work or just busy. "Things will be a lot quieter now," said Trey "Yeah," said Josh "But dad still acts like a dog, so we can't say that nothing changed." They spent the next few minutes in silence, till Trey broke the silence "How did your dad turn into a dog again?" "Well," Carly said "When Shaggy bit dad on his hand, a virus went into his bloodstream." "When dad's heart rate went up like when he was excited, he would turn into a dog," said Josh "And when he relaxed and his heart rate went down he changed back," said Carly. When they finished explaining everything to Trey, they had arrived at school, "I'll meet you guys back out here when school is over, got it?" said Trey, "Right," the Douglas kids said in unison and they departed for class.

Meanwhile, The Man In the Chair's assistant came up to him, "Any news on the search?" "Sorry sir, we haven't been able to track him down," "Well, double the search, I don't want him to escape my grasp!" "Yes sir."


End file.
